Spriggan (Skyrim)
Spriggans, often called "Nature's Guardians", are tree spirits found in Tamriel, usually underground or in dense forests. They are able to Summon Black Bears to assist them in combat and to fully heal themselves when badly hurt. Behavior and appearance They are made entirely of wood and energy, the source of which is their Taproot. Spriggans can hide inside trees, and will ambush the player when he gets too close. They cannot be struck or lured out of the tree with arrows, magic or shouts. They can, however, be detected by Aura Whisper or Detect Life. Spriggans transform into a swarm of bees when their target flees from them. The stings of these bees can poison targets. Enthralling animals Spriggans can interact with other animals like the Cave Bear or Dragons and form a link between them. The animal then appears in a greener tone with green eyes and green lines along the body. The bond disappears once the bonded animal has been struck. The Animal Allegiance can be overridden by the Spriggans, causing them to ensnare animals controlled by it. The Voice of the Sky effect from the 7000 Steps Etchings can counteract this. Attributes Weaknesses * Weakness to Fire 30% Damage types * Physical * Magical Habitats *Spriggans often habitat the large forested caves and pits, such as Eldergleam Sanctuary, Bloated Man's Grotto and Shadowgreen Cavern, which all share the same atmosphere. *Several Spriggans killed a Necromancer at a pond near the Shrine to Boethiah. They emerge once the body is searched. *Several Spriggans emerge from the trees in the Eldergleam Sanctuary, after the Eldergleam Tree has been struck with the Nettlebane. *Shadowgreen Cavern is defended by several Spriggans. *Lost Tongue Overlook hosts Spriggans. They can enthrall the dragon residing here. *Spriggans and a cave bear can be found in Moss Mother Cave, with the corpses of Valdr's hunting party. *A Spriggan, two Sabre Cats and a number of wolves can be found in Autumnshade Clearing, however, none of the creature can climb the rocks to the north of the valley. *Just to the west of the Sulphur Ruins is a dead hunter surrounded by deer. When the Dragonborn approaches, a spriggan emerges from the tree stump. *A single, captured Spriggan can be found in a cage in Snapleg Cave, seemingly caught by Hagravens for their rituals. If the Dragonborn decides to free the Spriggan, it will not attack the Dragonborn, instead making its way for the cave entrance while fighting anything that threatens itself and its rescuer. *A Spriggan can be found near the Rift Watchtower next to a dead Hunters . Variations *Spriggan Matron Trivia *The Spriggans in The Elder Scrolls series are based on the Spriggans from the Cornish Faery lore. *They have an appearance similar to a Flame Atronach's. *Whenever approached too closely, a Spriggan will face the Dragonborn with a warning posture while making a slow approach. Conflict can still be averted if the Dragonborn turns around and promptly walks away from the Spriggan before the latter decides to attack. Bugs *There is a glitch where 3 Spriggan's appear in Riften when fast travelling to town. They appear with the Dragonborn and are not hostile. For more information on this glitch occurence go to the wiki page for Riften (City) (PS3) *When attacking the 3 Spriggan's they will cloak them selves in invisibility and run out of the gate. Gallery Spriggan_(Skyrim).jpg Spriggan_Concept_Art_(Skyrim).jpg|Spriggan concept art. TESV_2011-11-26_16-03-21-18.jpg|An enthralled Bear. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall'' *''The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon'' *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' **''The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' ru:Спригган